Dream
Dreams were visions in sleep. Appearances * Darth Maul, Part II (Mentioned Only) * The Phantom Menace (Mentioned Only) * Attack of the Clones (Voice only) * Brain Invaders (Mentioned Only) * Assassin * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 (Mentioned Only) * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four (Mentioned Only) * Revenge of the Sith * Revenge of the Sith Golden Book * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Ahsoka * Lost Stars webcomic (Mentioned Only) * Ezra's Gamble (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Ezra's Vision * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy (Mentioned Only) * A Day's Duty (Mentioned Only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (Mentioned Only) * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles (Mentioned Only) * Endangered, Part II (Mentioned Only) * A World Between Worlds (Mentioned Only) * Rogue One novel (Mentioned Only) * Rogue One junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Rogue One, Part III (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * Stories in the Sand (Mentioned Only) * Reirin (Mentioned Only) * Born in the Storm (Mentioned Only) * Verge of Greatness (Mentioned Only) * Time of Death (Mentioned Only) * Contingency Plan (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad (Mentioned Only) * The Weapon of a Jedi * The Weapon of a Jedi, Part II * Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Twilight Company (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Blade Squadron (Mentioned Only) * Turning Point (Mentioned Only) * Life Debt * Empire's End * Last Shot (Mentioned Only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * Scorched (Mentioned Only) * Phasma (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Destroyer Down * The Force Awakens junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey * Cobolt Squadron (Mentioned Only) * Rules of the Game (Mentioned Only) * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing (Mentioned Only) * The Wine in Dreams (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * The Last Jedi, Part I (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter (Mentioned Only)